U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,914 to Ruyak was issued Apr. 20, 1982 for a Laboratory Pressure Vessel. Ruyak disclosed a laboratory pressure vessel having a housing and a cover secured together by means of a flexible spring. The spring is limited in regard to its shear strength.
The present invention is not so limited. Specifically, the instant invention provides a series of slugs which are spaced in an annulus which secure the housing and cover together and provide greater shear strength than the spring. Additionally, the instant invention provides for release of pressure within the vessel, or put another way the venting of pressure within the vessel when the slugs are not fully inserted into the annulus. A proximity probe provides a permissive signal allowing pressurization of the pressure vessel only when the slugs have been fully inserted into the annulus.